Rockin' Rollin' Out of My League
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: One-Shot Post Season 2 finale! Castle's really leaving for the Hampton's with Gina none the less! Beckett's hurt but Lanie's pissed! Pissed enough to hit Castle right upside the head.


Castle- Chapter 1

I thought the man was smarter than that. I really thought that maybe just maybe there was a brain somewhere in that pretty little head! I guess I was wrong. Lanie Parrish was ready to kill Richard Castle no matter how cute he was or how good his books were. She looked out at her best friend standing in front of the break room shocked as she watched Castle walk away with his ex-wife Gina. She had to do something. She flew out of the break room, leaving everyone wondering where she was going.

"Lanie, where are you going?" a shaken Beckett asked.

"Sorry honey, just got a call from the morgue. I got a date with a stiff." Lanie said, okay so she lied but it was for Kate's best interest. She didn't want her to know that secretly she was going to catch Castle. She bolted down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she ran through the lobby just in time to catch Castle and Gina walking out.

"Castle, Castle" Lanie shouted out of breath.

"Miss me already Lanie?" Castle joked but he could tell by her face she wasn't in the mood for joking. She wanted to scream at him, tell him how much of a fool he was, instead she walked up to him and hit him square on the head.

"You're a damn fool." Lanie whispered as to not make a scene in the lobby. By that time Gina had released his arm.

"What the hell, Lanie?"

"I don't speak in front of Blonde Bimbos who hurt my best friend Castle." Lanie said crossing her arms.

"Gina, why don't you go get us a cup of coffee from the place down the street." Richard said looking back at Lanie.

"Ricky, I don't…." she didn't finish because Castle interrupted.

"Gina, Go." Castle pointed toward the door. She walked outside pouting and then Lanie started to speak.

"You are such a fool! Are you really that dumb?" Lanie increased the tine of her voice.

"Lanie, forgive me but what have I done?' Castle asked clueless.

"Castle, Your seriously going to the Hamptons with Gina your ex-wife. Castle Seriously?" Lanie was now shouting.

"Lanie, Beckett is with Demming, she is going to his beach house for the week end and I can do whatever I choose." Castle said.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid man. Castle she broke it off with Demming this afternoon. She came and told me. Castle when she said 'can we talk?' she was going to tell you she was in love with you, idiot. She rehearsed in my office this afternoon with me a thousand times and I might add I played a much smarter you when she was rehearsing. Then you went and brought that blone bimbo and ruined it all." Lanie said

"Oh shit." Castle exclaimed

"Go talk to her Castle." Lanie said shoving him in the direction of the elevator.

"Gina, I have to tell her that I….." he was stuttering and Lanie could tell.

"Castle, go before it's too late. I will talk to Gina. Now move! Man, men are such fools. Gotta spell it out for em'." She said laughing

When he reached the break room he didn't see Beckett. He looked at her dead, no Beckett. He was going to Montgomery's office when he heard sobs come form the Ladies' room. He walked in and saw Beckett sitting with a copy of Heat Wave in her hand.

"Beckett, Kate I….. God look what I've done" Castle said running his fingers through his hair.

"Castle, I'm fine just a little moment. I'm fine. Shouldn't you be on your way to the Hampton's by now with Gina." She said Gina's name so cold.

"Kate, I was wrong and I'm so sorry. I.. damn.. I screwed up trying to patch up my relationship with Gina when I'm really in love with you. Kate Beckett I am in love with you." Castle said smiling.

"Dammit Castle, I am in love with you too." She said and Castle pulled her in for a kiss. It was like nothing she'd ever imagined. His mouth was on hers and all she could think about was that she was kissing Richard Castle world famous author, writer of Heat Wave, and now she could say the absolute love of her life.


End file.
